


Things I'm learning about you

by Ayyynojam (orphan_account)



Series: Got7 Demonology (or, me smoking the good stuff then proceeding to vomit dirty kinks out on paper) [2]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dash of Comedy, Established Relationship, Fluff, Light Bondage, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Spanking, filthy fluff, idk is that a thing, its all fluffy sweet feels at first, its really tame tho like just, then in the end it just smacks you in the face with
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:21:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22630975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Ayyynojam
Summary: Less crack-like and more soft domestic adventures with horndog and baby boy as they attempt to navigate through life together.
Relationships: Park Jinyoung/Jackson Wang
Series: Got7 Demonology (or, me smoking the good stuff then proceeding to vomit dirty kinks out on paper) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1626787
Comments: 10
Kudos: 29





	Things I'm learning about you

**Author's Note:**

> wassup loves, another smth smth for all my fav sickoes. 
> 
> update: series on hold. there's more ahead but working on smth else for now.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jinyoung finds his calling and Jackson keeps daddy in check.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **part 1 has jy's origin story if you dig but plot is pretty straightforward in this chapter if you read it standalone. though I suppose it won't be as fulfilling:{

\----------

“Umm…umm…Jinyoung-ie…”

Jinyoung feels a tug on his shirt, hesitant. The voice is small, almost too soft. Yet, he recognises it in an instant. It’s been only a month since he started working as an assistant at a juvenile welfare centre, but he could already tell apart every one of their faces, their voices. And their pain.

He clips his pen onto his clipboard and places it down onto his desk, breaking out into a warm smile as he swivels his chair around.

“Yes Jieun-ah?”, he chuckles, watching the girl duck her head meekly when faces her.

Unfortunately for the girl, someone else hears her too.

Its Jinyoung’s supervisor, a woman in her mid-forties, quite likely stuck in an unfulfilling, sexless marriage (an unsubstantiated observation on Jinyoung’s end).

Her wardrobe choices almost begs for her to be read as a stale, uninspired cliché, of someone clinging onto her long gone youth, dressed in clothes that would be considered hip by young twenty somethings living their best life in a nineties sitcom. Her penchant for those gold beaded Croakies dangling from her glasses wasn’t doing anything to help Jinyoung’s stereotype of her either.

Jinyoung doesn’t have anything against nineties sitcoms. If anything, he loves them to bits. He loves how everything gets so neatly wrapped up at the end with a huge, corny-ass bow, a far cry from the increasingly depressing reality of his difficult, but rather fulfilling job. So those sitcoms always end up being his go-to choice whenever Jackson lets him take the pick on Netflix. On the occasional lazy Saturday afternoon, when they’re both lounging at home together, on the couch, not having sex, or while having sex. Or, while Jackson's laying snuggly in his lap, face blissful, flushed and marked with Jinyoung's come just right after he's served up the best blowjob Jinyoung's ever had.

Jinyoung really enjoys those afternoons however way they went.

Anyway, what he doesn’t like though, was the way his supervisor treats the kids like they were a factory line of products to be prepped up and shipped out at the earliest notice.

The supervisor in question, was now looking up from her computer screen, narrowing her gaze at the man who merely shoots her a sheepish smile. He lets out an _almost_ inaudible sigh, knowing what was coming next.

“Ji-eun! I told you that you’re supposed to call him Mr Park.”, her voice cuts through the otherwise hushed office, with most of their colleagues taking the day off in lieu of a weekend holiday.

“Hahah its okay, Mrs Lee.”, he pats the girls arm lightly, upon noticing her twitch at the reproachful voice chewing her out.

“You can’t do this with them Mr Park! It’s important for them to learn proper manners, you know.”, she eyes him disapprovingly, before getting up, prompting the girl to instinctively shuffle and hide behind Jinyoung as the woman nags back and forth between Jinyoung and the girl. Nagging at him about the way he’s letting the kids walk all over him and nagging at the girl for, well, not having washed her holed-up clothed sneakers properly. Jinyoung merely nods patiently at her, his eyes closed. For if his eyes were open, well, let’s just say the woman would probably opt to never return to work again. Maybe even opting to leave the country while she was at it.

He turns to ruffle the girl’s hair when his supervisor finally leaves the office upon being called on by a fellow officer. The girl looks a little sorry towards him but Jinyoung just laughs, mocking his supervisor with exaggerated faces, prompting her to burst into a giggle. Jinyoung gets up and motions for her to sit in his chair when she opens her palm to reveal a pink bunny bauble detached from her black hairband, its ear smashed off. He rummages for a tube of superglue in the shared metal cabinet near the office door before walking back over to help her fix it up. She watches on sadly as he struggles to glue it back, lightening up a little when he finally manages to press it back perfectly together.

“Who did this?”, he turns to look down at the girl who avoids his gaze, stuttering out a reply uncertainly.

“Nobody. I…sat on it.”

She darts her eyes out the window and flinches a little before casting her gaze to the floor. Jinyoung’s eyes traced the faint sound of children giggling and laughing giddily outside the window, gaze narrowing as it falls upon a group of four girls daintily playing hopscotch.

“Was it those girls?”, turning back with a softened look when the girl gasps at him.

“H-how did you know?”

He pats her back gently. If he’s learnt anything from Netflix recently, it’s the most innocent, prim and proper ones that are the skankiest. Always trust the goths, according to the glorious work of art that was Mean Girls. Jackson would have a thing or two to say to that but well, Jinyoung was right on the money in this case. It was the prim and proper ones again this time after all. He internally shrugged, pleased with himself that he was getting better at the whole reading social cues thing.

He lets out a small sigh, heart aching a little when the girl lets out a sniffle, looking back up at him fearfully.

“Please don’t say anything to Mrs lee…they’ll just make it worse for me.”

“But..”, Jinyoung tries to protest, but the girl looks back at him with resolve. 

“It’s okay. I’m used to it.”

Its a kind of resolve he's painfully familiar with, and it makes him smile a little bitterly.

A dull ache seizes his heart again. He hates it when that happens. And it happens a lot at his new job here. But well, these things do come with being human, he supposes.

“Jieun-ah...” he whispers softly, interrupted by his supervisor who has popped her head into the office for a moment, waving a file at him and eyeing the two of them critically.

“Mr Park! I need your help with that new child social services are sending in today.”

“Ah…alright. Give me a moment then.”, Jinyoung nods at her. A memory flashes through his head as he turns back to the girl and motions for her to go out with him. He places the bauble hairband into her hand and squeezes her shoulder lightly, hesitating a little before he speaks again.

“Jieun-ah, just because it keeps happening, doesn’t mean you should let it be.”

“I…”, the girl returns his gaze, wavering slightly.

“I know. You’ve always been a strong girl.” he smiles reassuringly, palm gently patting her shoulder, letting it settle there as they walk out the office.

“At the very least, don’t just keep it all in…I’m always here if you need to talk okay.” She turns slightly and nods, looking a little lighter. Jinyoung leans against the office door and waves at the girl when she turns to give him a lingering glance before she trudges back out to the courtyard.

He feels a pair of eyes on his back and mechanically plasters an amiable grin on his face before turning around to listen to his supervisor harangue him once more about his methods and how was getting too close to the kids. He nods emptily at all the wrong beats, frustrating the woman even more until she finally gives up, realising nothing was going through his thick skull.

She passes him the new kid’s file and he reads through, frowning a little.

“He’s going to be a bit of a handful. They say he has a biting habit, what a vulgar child.”

Jinyoung chuckles to himself as he places a hand on his own shoulder.

“Don’t worry, I think I can handle it.”, he reassures his supervisor, who surprisingly nods in agreement. “I know, that’s why I called you.”

When they reach the front entrance, Jinyoung stares thoughtfully at the scruffy looking boy sitting on the wooden bench, arms covered in scratches and fading bruises. The boy snarls at the sight of Jinyoung’s supervisor. Almost ferally, the woman could have sworn. She flinches a little, keeping a good distance as she nudges Jinyoung's arm who Jinyoung looks back at her amusedly.

“Well ahem…I’ll leave him to you then…”, walking off without sparing a second glance, the minute he nods.

Once she’s out of sight and the social worker leaves, Jinyoung moves forward swiftly. He avoids the boy's hisses and attempted chomping, darting behind the boy’s back to lift him by his underarms effortlessly. A little too effortlessly, with an inhumane strength that stuns the boy, rendering him speechless for a good few seconds before he uselessly tries to wriggle out of the man’s grip. The man merely laughs as he carries the boy into the nearby pantry, plopping him onto the couch.

“Haha sorry about that, I just wanted to talk a little.”, he muffles a laughter when the kid hisses at him again.

Beneath that vicious front, Jinyoung knows there's a part of the kid that's utterly terrified, alone, aggrieved. He can tell. He’s sort of been there before after all.

He decides it’s better that he keeps a clear distance for now, opting to move towards the other end of the room, to rummage for his supplies in the fridge.

“Wanna eat anything? I got jellies, I got candies…”, he calls out at the kid who was still evidently suspicious of the inhumanly strong stranger.

He takes out one for himself and pops it open, shooting the kid a grin as he waves it at the boy. The kid's piercing gaze weakens at the temptation of a sugary treat, though he still eyes the strange man warily.

“The scary lady told me no sweets here cus they’ll rot my teeth, mister”, the kid finally speaks, frowning a little.

“Haha, you can just call me Jinyoung.” he says lightheartedly, moving to the nearby counter to grab a plastic spoon. He looks back at the boy who's now gaping slightly, a little taken aback. He was usually scolded for not using proper honorifics or formal speech patterns, then there's this guy coming in, carrying him like a ragdoll, offering him sweets and telling him to basically treat him like he was a friend. Any sane adult would tell him that red flags should be billowing in his head right now. But the boy is simply perplexed, dropping his guarded demeanour with Jinyoung. His mind is now preoccupied with figuring out the intentions and mystery of the baffling man enjoying his peach jelly like it was the best thing on the planet. The baffling man, who doesn't really seem like he's actually hiding any intentions at all.

And well, the boy was right. Jinyoung really just loved peach jellies. And Jinyoung really couldn't give a fuck if the kids treated him like a friend. Because he wanted to be a friend to them. If that was what eased their pain, then that's what he'll do. Societal expectations and norms be damned.

“Hmhm, don’t worry, I don’t really care for these things. ” he says, reading the boy’s expression. Jinyoung looks down at his jelly then shrugs.

“But…maybe she isn’t wrong I guess…still, it tastes good though?”, he continues slurping the bits off his spoon, humming carefreely.

_Is this mister for real?_

“Are you really like…a grown up?”, he stutters at Jinyoung who merely nods back to him in confusion, reaching out his almost empty jelly cup at the boy.

“You really don’t want one?” he grinned, pointing back into the half opened fridge as he leans against its door, sneakily soaking up the cool air from it to ward off the sweltering summer heat that dominated the city these days.

“Orange one…” the boy darts his eyes away, though pointing dead straight into the fridge with precision as he mumbled. Jinyoung muffles a giggle as he takes it out and opens it for him. He walks over, finally sitting on the other end of the couch as he watches the boy gobble it up, his gaze softening.

“You must be really angry huh…”, he remarks carefully. The boy scoffs, not looking up as he continues to devour his orange jelly like his life depended on it.

“Don’t needa pretend you understand.”

A pause lingered in the room, the sound of a brief summer breeze, rattled the heavily barred windows a little before it died down.

“I lost my mom because of my dad too.”

Jinyoung sits by quietly and patiently as another breeze sweeps through the compound, this time causing a cacophony of cicadas to erupt along with it, drowning out the occasional sniffles of a young boy devouring his orange flavoured jelly, like his life depended on it.

The boy eventually falls asleep on the couch and Jinyoung inevitably gets nagged for the nth time that afternoon about letting the boy do whatever he wants and about eating jellies on the job. And, also setting a bad example for the kids by having his own jelly stash in the pantry.

Jinyoung merely shuts his eyes like clockwork, holding back as he waits patiently for his supervisor to finish her usual spiel. Once she’s done, she thanks him anyway. At least he did tame the boy a little.

But his attention has drifted off elsewhere, for when his eyes caught sight of the wall clock, he waves at the nonplussed woman excitedly, saying he’ll be off first as he darts back to the office to knock off.

“Bye Mr Park!”

The prim and proper girls wave at him excitedly and squeal among themselves as they ogle at the cute new assistant walking out the compound, pouting when he ignores them to whip out his phone, pretending to be on a call. He turns to sneer at their backs when they strut back into the building. Though, his face lights up immediately when his phone buzzes.

He struggles to unlock the screen, mumbling out curses about the weird technology humans use before he finally manages to open the message.

_Jinyoung-ah I’m still at the bar. sorry, BamBam wants to update me some stuff about that event I’ll be holding here. You can come wait for me here though if you want._

Jinyoung rolls his eyes. He hates BamBam. Well, he didn’t use to when he first got to know the guy briefly some four years ago. But recently, ever since Jinyoung returned, BamBam was increasingly becoming a fucking cockblock between Jinyoung and Jackson whenever he was around. And well, Jinyoung hates anyone who gets between him and baby boy, which adds BamBam to a shit list that once upon a time, only had two names on it.

His hate intensifies as it usually does once he’s reached Jackson’s bar, and stands outside the double glassed doors, snarling as he watches the man getting all handsy with Jackson, slinging his arm casually around Jackson’s shoulder, squeezing Jackson’s beautifully tanned cheeks (Well, at least Jinyoung has dibs on Jackson’s other pair of cheeks, but that was beside the point right now.) and Jackson returning the man’s affections by ruffling BamBam’s hair with a playful grin that has Jinyoung almost breaking the door knob in his grip.

Thankfully, before he does though, and ends up having his ears being chewed off by Jackson again about controlling his strength, Jackson notices him. And once he does, he waves at Jinyoung and breaks into the sweetest smile that has the other melting against the door. His weight pushes it open and he practically runs over to the bar top where the two men stood, to reclaim back his territory. He gives Jackson a puppy like pout, tapping at his watch, who in return shakes his head lightly as he pouts back.

His persistence does eventually break Jackson down, as it always does, with the man giggling softly as he wrestles out of BamBam’s tightening grip, who gags at the sight of the two sickeningly lovesick puppies in their own goddamn world. Jackson chuckles as he moves to give Jinyoung a peck on his lips.

“Let me grab my things first babe.”, he relents before walking off to the back room, leaving the two men in the bar. The air between them fills with an excruciatingly awkward, tense silence. Amplified further by the fact that the place was closed and utterly devoid of patrons that evening.

BamBam crosses his arms and blatantly groans when he locks eyes with Jinyoung, puffing out his chest a little, to hide his _very faint_ fear of the other staring at him menacingly.

Jinyoung may turn BamBam off terribly, but if there was one thing Jinyoung knew, was that BamBam was still kind of terrified of him, especially when he’s cornered against the bar like this, with the man’s tamer out of sight.

“W-what do you want?”, BamBam sticks his chin out a little, not liking the way Jinyoung’s eyes sometimes had a faint glimmer of a black, glossy sheen, though he always just thought that he was probably mistaken. He only usually sees Jinyoung in Jackson’s bar after all, where the lighting was often too dim to substantiate anything.

Like the possibility that Jinyoung was not…human.

He shudders a little at the thought but then internally laughs it off, realising how utterly ridiculous that line of thought was. Because honestly, what else could Jinyoung possibly be?

“Don’t fucking touch Jackson like that.” Jinyoung sneers at the man, who scoffs back.

“Who the fuck are you to tell me that?”, he rolls his eyes back, stepping back a little each time Jinyoung inches forward.

“I’m his boyfriend.”

A fuse in BamBam’s brain bursts at the proclamation.

“Oh yeah?”, BamBam snides, now standing firmly in his place even as Jinyoung continues to inch forward.

“Yeah.”, Jinyoung glowers at the man who scoffs back. _The audacity of this prick, I can't even._ BamBam snorts, compelling Jinyoung to grab onto the man’s collar. But BamBam merely spits back sarcastically at the man who has him seized in a tightening, menacing grip.

“Hahaha oh okay. Sorry my mistake. What a _great boyfriend_ you must be…”

He jabs a finger into Jinyoung before staring straight into the man’s eyes in defiance, his voice laced with scorn.

“…since he became a fucking mess when you were gone!”

“What are you-”, Jinyoung widens his eyes at the man’s accusation, though his grip loosened ever so slightly. BamBam clearly hit a sore spot.

“When I was there to hold him together, when I had to remind him to fucking feed himself because you…you walked out on him, tell me, huh? Enlighten me, where the fuck were you then, Mr. Boyfriend?”

There it was again, that black glossy sheen in the other man’s eyes. This time it was unmistakable. BamBam was now only a breath away from the other man’s face after all, leading him to shudder when Jinyoung lets out a low growl, with a gaze that would make a grown man run off, bawling for his mommy. Not that BamBam would. He couldn't even if he wanted to anyway, what with Jinyoung having his grubby mitts latched onto his collar. He wouldn't though. Run bawling for his mommy, that is. He'd reassure himself repeatedly of that fact later that night while he struggles to fall asleep.

“Y-you…”, BamBam stutters. But before he could even muster a sentence, or complete that absurd thought about Jinyoung that sometimes bubbled over his mind, he feels the crack of his nose bridge as Jinyoung socks his face. Dead and centre.

A piercing outcry of pain punches out of his throat causing Jackson to scramble back out to the bar, absolutely furious at Jinyoung when he clocks in the situation in front of him. Jinyoung regains his senses immediately upon the sound of his boyfriend’s voice shouting at him, prompting him to release his grip on BamBam.

He backs away, recomposing himself a little too late, cowering meekly when Jackson fumes at him. He stutters out an apology at the man who turns to ignore him, instead moving forward to check the damage on BamBam’s nose, who was currently crouching in pain and spluttering venom at Jinyoung.

And so, Jinyoung ends up barred from entering the bar for now, relegated to standing back outside the double glassed doors as punishment. He whines as Jackson glares at him, then snarls at BamBam when Jackson reaches over the man's face to press a pack of ice onto it.

Jackson narrows his gaze at his friend with a broken nose, pushing the ice pack down a little too harshly, causing BamBam to jerk a little and snatch the pack from his hand. BamBam clicks his tongue in annoyance at his hyung who eyes his suspiciously.

“What did you say to him this time…”, he mutters as he takes a seat across BamBam who looks back as if he’d been wronged. He casts a glance out at the door with a man still glowering at him before scoffing back at Jackson incredulously.

“Hyung, I seriously still don’t understand why you even took that asshole back.”

“He’s not an asshole…he’s a good person Bam.”, Jackson sighs, taking off his black rimmed reading glasses to rub his nose.

“A good person?! He left you for 3 years without fucking saying anything!”, BamBam winces when he himself presses the ice pack a little too hard on his injury, exasperated at his unbelievably forgiving hyung.

“It wasn’t something he could control.”

“Ugh fine. Yeah sure. You just lap up whatever excuse he gives you. Alright, that’s good for you and all but…”, BamBam raises an arm, waving it dramatically before pausing. He hesitates a little and swallows down as Jackson peers back curiously at his suddenly subdued friend, who groans back at him.

“Ugh you’re so frustrating.”, he mutters, eyeing Jackson who has for some godforsaken reason, decided on wearing a long sleeved turtleneck. Again. Now especially even more baffling since it was the peak of summer.

“What?”, Jackson furrows back impatiently as he folds his precious glasses carefully, placing it back into a customised case.

“I…ugh…hyung…he…”

BamBam falls into a soft, hushed tone, almost a consoling one as he gazes back at his utterly baffled friend seated across him.

“…he hurts you doesn’t he?”

“Huh? W-what are you talking about?” Jackson gapes back, stuttering.

“I’m not stupid hyung, do you think I don’t notice that you’re always covering up ever since he came back? those bruises around your wrists? or those marks around your fucking neck sometimes?”, he eyes his friend in frustration as he places the ice pack down, watching as Jackson squirms uncomfortably, slowly realising the implications of BamBam’s words.

“It’s not like that…”, he mutters, darting his eyes to the side, causing BamBam to roll his eyes.

“I saw it for myself …t-the look in his eyes when he punched me hyung! He’s a fucking savage!”, BamBam squawks, his eyes imploring his friend to see the light. Jackson tugs self-consciously at the collar of his turtleneck.

“Bam, stop it. Don’t talk about him like that.”, his eyes flickers with a brief flash of annoyance which earns a look of pity from the other.

“Hyung…”, BamBam reaches out place a hand gently on Jackson’s. An action definitely unmissed by the bad dog being punished outside the door who bares his teeth at BamBam, body glued to the door as he growled.

“It’s urgh…its really nothing like that I swear…he treats me well…it’s just sometimes…”

“Sometimes? Hyung!”, BamBam gasps, causing the other to wave his hands anxiously.

“No! urgh…no t-that’s not what I meant…I…ugh fuck…”, Jackson gives up, burying his face in his hands as he leans onto the table..

“Hyung. Whatever he’s telling you, it’s lies. He’ll never change, these people never-”, BamBam rattles off, grabbing the sides of Jackson’s arms and shaking the other desperately.

The vein in Jackson’s neck almost pops as his face scrunches into a whirl of aggravation. A blush creeps up his neck before he finally jerks his face back up and explodes at the other.

“UGH! IT’S JUST OUR FUCKING KINK OKAY.”

He pushes BamBam off and gets up in a huff, causing his friend to gape back in shock at the revelation, brain malfunctioning for just a teensiest second before it dawned onto him what Jackson meant.

“WHAT? ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME!”

Jackson shuts his eyes, muttering curses under his breath as he turns back to the door to glare at Jinyoung’s face.

_I hate you so much right now._

Jinyoung in turn blinks back, utterly confused at the exchange, the poor man having absolutely no context whatsoever for the look of disdain his baby boy is giving him.

“No I’m not kidding. So shut the fuck up about it already.”, Jackson mumbles, awkwardly avoiding eye contact as he picks up his bag to stuff his case in a huff. He turns to shoot his friend another glare, who's still gawking at him, brain filled with unwanted imagery, face looking like he’d just sucked on a lemon.

“And he’s not a fucking savage.”

Meanwhile, BamBam is now absolutely disgusted and doubles back in his seat, still gaping at his hyung, though now more in horror than anything else really.

“EW! FUCK. YOU’RE NASTY HYUNG.”

Jackson sighs as he tosses a set of keys onto the table then turns to storm off.

“Oh. My. God. I feel like puking. Why am I such a good friend. I would have lived my life just fine without the burden of such unholy knowledge.”, he wipes off an imaginary tear, fanning himself.

“Fuck you. Lock up once you leave and pass the keys to me tomorrow.”, Not even sparing his friend another glance, he flips off BamBam, ignoring the puppy stares of the man outside as he reaches for the door.

Jackson walks past, continuing to ignore a mentally anguished Jinyoung, who’s a blubbering mess as he scrambles to chase after his baby boy in a desperate attempt to earn the man’s forgiveness for whatever it was he did wrong.

Unfortunately for Jinyoung, his agony doesn't stop there because Jackson sulks the whole way back home, not even sparing Jinyoung a single glance. Even when he uselessly tries to appease his unmoved boyfriend with all sorts of sweet nothings and soft murmurs as they take the bus home (Jinyoung had parked their car in a handicap lot again yesterday, and this time, it was towed away.). It doesn’t work, of course. Jackson merely slots in his earbuds and amps up the volume on his phone to its maximum, holding it up for Jinyoung to see it as he does so.

Jinyoung tries to snuggle and nuzzle into him in response but that only earns him a smack from Jackson and a look of pity from a man seated opposite them. He had to witness Jinyoung grope Jackson an estimated thirteen times in the five minutes he had boarded the bus. The man was a statistician. Not that Jinyoung would care for it, but the man kept a count for him anyway, giving Jinyoung an update on his failure rate before he gets off at his stop, who snarls back in return.

Jackson continues to ignore him even when they enter their new apartment, a slightly bigger one, well-furnished like a newlywed’s home(courtesy of Jackson’s sister-in-law). But most importantly, this apartment was furnished with the softest, plushiest L-shaped couch and a large, bouncy bed, which Jinyoung considered the two most important things in a home.

“Baby I’m sorry…”, Jinyoung whined for what was probably the thousandth time in the past two hours as they kick off their shoes and slip into their home slippers. He tails a solemn Jackson into the bedroom who grabs a towel before heading towards the bathroom, suddenly stopping dead in his tracks at the doorway.

It startles Jinyoung, stopping mere inches away from the man, who whips around to stare wordlessly at him for a long beat.

“Why did you punch BamBam?”, Jackson mutters, his expression dark.

It makes Jinyoung nervous.

What was making Jackson behave like this?

Was it because he punched BamBam? Was it because BamBam was hurt? Was it because he almost exposed his demon nature again? He didn’t know, and it drove him insane, the insecurity of not knowing. Of no longer being able to read Jackson’s mind to placate his own fears.

This was what it meant to be human.

The uncertainty of never truly knowing. But he had to learn to deal with it and figure it out like a human does.

Just so desperately, he wants to get it right. For Jackson who has always trusted in him, believed in him, saw past his flaws and loved him for who he was.

A pause lingers in the room as Jackson leans over the sink, waiting, searching for an answer from the other. He can see how tormented the other looks, but he doesn't know why. How could he? He couldn't read Jinyoung's mind. He never could, but he always tried to understand, as best as he could.

Yet, there was only so much he could do if Jinyoung doesn't tell him what's wrong. 

“I-I…he was touching you…”, Jinyoung mumbles, unable to articulate the outpour of emotions flooding him. BamBam’s words now gushing to the forefront of his thoughts.

“What? Are you serious? Will you do that to anyone who touches me?”, Jackson gapes incredulously.

“N-no..I mean. Well…no…b-but! you were touching him too!”, he grumbles back. No. This wasn’t what he wanted to say, this wasn’t what he intended. It was childish, but in the heat of the moment, it was all he could muster.

“So what, were you jealous then? BamBam’s only like a little brother to me, you know.”, Jackson looks at him, clearly disappointed. Jinyoung hates it, the thought that he’s let Jackson down again.

“Jinyoung, is that really why you punched him?”

“I…”, Jinyoung fumbles for words, but he can’t seem to say anything. So he stays silent. If there’s something he’s learnt, it’s that silence was sometimes better than saying something that could hurt the other even more than was necessary. Well, that’s what Jinyoung thought.

“You have to apologise to him okay. I can’t believe you hurt him like that over something as stupid as this…”, Jackson sighs, rubbing his brows tiredly as he turns to walk into the bathroom. Placing his hands on the sink as he hangs the towel along the small rack beside it.

“Stupid…?”, Jinyoung finally mutters back, repeating Jackson’s words in disbelief. The heaviness in his tone doesn’t go unmissed by Jackson who turns back up to him. While Jinyoung would restrain his words, Jackson never did.

“ I mean there’s only so much of your petty jealousy I can take Jinyoung. You really went too far this time. People will misunderstand you if you keep losing your shit like that!”, Jackson replies, utterly exasperated.

Though Jinyoung can only register one word, that rings over and over in his head. As if mocking his feelings, his insecurities. It wasn’t fair to Jackson, he knew that. Because Jackson didn’t know, Jinyoung’s never talked about it. Not just some petty jealousy. But his regrets, his _guilt._

“Petty?”

“Bambam thinks you’re a savage for christ sake. And I don’t want him to think-”

_Again._ Jinyoung thought. _BamBam this. BamBam that._ What has BamBam got to do with them?

“Why do you care what he thinks?”, his gaze unwavering as he finally turns to look up at his boyfriend leaning over the sink, rendering the other speechless.

“Jinyoung! He’s my friend of course I care about him! He’s someone really important to me. He took care of me a lot…”

Something wells up in Jinyoung. Something he's suppressed for far too long.

_A suffocating guilt._

And now, a growing uncertainty threatens to overwhelm it.

Maybe Jackson does hold it against him in a way. And Jinyoung wouldn't blame him if he did. Yet, every word Jackson says feels like an agonizing, burning sting seizing his human heart.

At that moment it dawns on him.

How delicate it is. How petty it is. How powerless he was over what it feels. And how all-consuming it could be.

_Where the fuck were you then huh Mr Boyfriend?_

That something in Jinyoung crumbles.

“Well if he’s so fucking important to you then why are you with me? Since he takes such great care of you then just go to him then. Let him take care of you. And let him fuck you instead!”, he bites back bitterly.

Words said out of spite. 

Words that he can’t take back. He should have stayed silent, but the words have left him and that was that.

“What are you even?” Jackson’s eyes widen at his outburst, his gaze narrowing as he steps forward to jab a finger into Jinyoung’s chest. 

“Oh fuck you, Jinyoung. You don’t get to talk to me like that.”, edging forward closer, closer, till he was a hair’s breadth away from Jinyoung. “And you don’t get to tell me who to fuck. _I will fuck whoever I goddamn please_.” He spits back, breath hot against the other’s face.

Jinyoung snaps, his face darkening at Jackson's words. He moves his head forward to press against Jackson’s cheek, growling softly as he sniffs the other.

His jaw clenches at the unfamiliar musk latching onto Jackson's skin.

“Hnnn…what are you doing…”, Jackson gasps, grabbing onto Jinyoung’s shoulders.

“You…”, he mutters, an edge in his tone as he corners Jackson into the bathroom. “You’ve still got _his fucking scent_ on you.” He presses his hips against Jackson’s when the man stumbles back, tailbone pushing back against the sink.

Jackson’s gaze falters, shutting his eyes, gripping back onto the cold porcelain of the white, unstained sink, groaning as Jinyoung grinds against him, a heat building up in his neck as Jinyoung ghosts his lips along it.

“Fine, baby.”, he breathes, taking up the scent of Jackson as he trails his fingers up Jackson’s back.

Fuck it drives Jackson nuts when he does that, melting into the man’s arms as he pulls Jackson in close, licking the back of his ear, nibbling into a faded pink bruise, that has Jackson writhing in his arms.

“Fuck whoever you goddamn please.”

Jackson gasps when the man pulls back to grab his hardening crotch.

“But guess what?” Jinyoung snarls, whispering harshly as he grabs Jackson’s jaw in a tight grip.“I’m gonna fuck you so hard, till you only reek of me.”

He rocks his hips hard against Jackson’s, growling softly.

“Fuck you so good you’ll be begging me not to stop.”

“F-fuck”, Jackson breathes, his mind in a haze as Jinyoung grinds, utterly unrestrained, against his growing bulge. A cloud of lust overwhelming him as he clamours to pull in Jinyoung for a deep, heated kiss. It’s messy, needy. Full of things they’ve left unsaid. Jinyoung digs the pads of his fingertips into Jackson’s hair, biting down a little too hard into the other's lip. Jackson flinches, moaning as he tastes something metallic on his tongue, melting, into the heat of Jinyoung’s mouth. He pulls away, nuzzling into Jinyoung's neck, teeth sinking into his shoulder, causing him to wince. Jinyoung groans as he rocks his hips against the other and scrambles to yank open the bathroom mirror.

His blind reach along the shelves scatters the toiletries and bottles in it across the sink and floor stopping when he gets what he wants. His palm crushes into a box and pulls out a condom to rip it open with his teeth, staring back at Jackson, whose eyes widen when he finally clocks in the oily, rubbery texture slipping across Jinyoung's clumsy fingers. The bathroom mirror creaks shut, exposing Jackson's back. The thick fabric of his turtleneck now damp with sweat, clinging to his skin, outlining the firm, built curves of his back, rising and falling in deep, heavy breaths. Jinyoung's eyebrows twitch at the sight.

“H-here? B-but…”, Jackson gasps into Jinyoung’s lips, face flushed, eyes heavily lidded. He looks down uncertainly as Jinyoung unzips his pants to pull out his hard cock and rolls on the condom. Though, he doesn’t put up much of a resistance, when Jinyoung turns him around to bend him over the sink.

He peels off Jackson’s jeans, his nails scraping roughly along the man's thighs. The stiff, warped fabric pools around his ankles, and his toes curl into the cottoned soles of his home slippers as Jinyoung rubs his hard, throbbing cock between his thighs.

“Do you want it or not?”, Jinyoung questions, his voice deep, low and demanding, yet desperate. Desperate for Jackson's assurance. For his approval. For his affections. And Jackson hears it.

_Jinyoung, why are you being like this? Just tell me what's wrong Jinyoung..._

There's so much he wants to say, so much he wants to know right now. And yet, right now, Jackson can only muster out a nod, a strangled noise escaping his lips, feeling an insane heat engulf his senses as something hot and hard presses up into his ass. He gapes, watching as Jinyoung reaches in front of his face to grab a bottle in it. His mind is a swirling mess, forearms pressing against the edges of the sink as he stifles a moan at the sound of a bottle cap popping open, shivering at the sensation of cold, sticky fluid rubbed around his hole.

“You don’t seem like you really do though...”,Jinyoung mutters, pulling his cock away, drawing an almost inaudible whine from the other.

“I said. Do you want it. _Baby?_ ”

He grabs a fistful of Jackson’s hair, pulling back his head, forcing him to look at his own wrecked face in the mirror. His lips now red and bruised.

_Are you hurting? Please. Jinyoung I just want to know why. I just..._

“a-ahhhh..mmmmf…please Jinyoung, yes, yes…, he whimpers, tearing up a little from the sting.

“You want it baby? How much do you want it huh?”, Jinyoung sneers, his voice breaking slightly beneath his harsh veneer.

_I love you._

“ want it...so bad...hnnnn….”, he gasps when he feels the slender crook of a finger thrust into him. He watches Jinyoung’s gaze through the mirror whose eyes are fixated on Jackson's every movement as he grinds back against the slow stretch of his hole, against the cold, sticky invasion of Jinyoung’s rough fingers, scissoring and squelching in its softness. And he whines at the sudden loss, when Jinyoung pulls out abruptly, thighs quivering in anticipation of the good fuck he was promised.

He moans, loud and unrestrained, at the tease of Jinyoung's thick cock against his rim, head jerking up and eyes watering as Jinyoung forces it in.

A hard thrust slowly ramming into his heat. But it’s painfully, agonisingly slow. And it drives Jackson fucking nuts, the half-fulfilment, the pain without remedy of pleasure. The cruel tease, as Jinyoung barely enters him, pulling out so slowly it leaves Jackson trembling, desperately rutting back for more.

“A-ahh…faster, hnnn...faster…”, he sobs, staring back into the mirror, eyes pleading the other who grits his teeth as his gaze pierces back into Jackson’s faltering one. He sucks onto his lower lip, licking the cut from Jinyoung’s bite and watching in a heady anticipation as Jinyoung lifts his hand.

“Hey.”, he spits back, striking Jackson hard across his ass as he continues to fuck into him, eliciting a strangled gasp that drags on into the neediest whine Jinyoung's heard in awhile.

"Hnnn!....uhhh... _nyoung-ie..."_

He bends over, seething as Jackson buries his head into the sink groaning in an intoxicating mix of pain and pleasure.

“A good boy will take whatever he can fucking get.”

“Please…daddy….please, please please…” he weeps as Jinyoung straightens back up to spank him, harder and harder. Each time he begs and pleads and cries for Jinyoung. His filthy moans reverberates throughout the small confines of the tiled bathroom, undercut by the sound of sharp smacks against his raw, reddened skin.

And Jinyoung loses it.

From the pleas and moans of ecstasy filling his ears. _Oh god. Harder. A-ah Jinyoung yes. Yes. Yes. Yes._

He stares into the mirror, soaking up the sight of Jackson crumbling under him, sobbing, face utterly fucked out when Jinyoung finally picks up the pace, fucking into him relentlessly.

It’s slow and hard but Jackson feels it, every inch of Jinyoung’s cock ramming into him, shuddering at the sound and touch of Jinyoung's breath against his skin, at the weight and heat of Jinyoung's chest pressed against his back. Its moments like these when he's brimming with awareness of just how incomparably good it feels when Jinyoung fucks into him in all the right ways, in all the ways only he knew how to make Jackson shiver, to tremble and writhe under his touches. In all the ways only he knew how, to make Jackson come, moaning out his name, voice raspy, needy filled with want.

Only for him.

Jackson gasps collapsing to his knees the moment Jinyoung slips out and sloppily tosses out the condom into bin under the sink.

He slowly regains his senses as the feverish haze clouding his mind settles, causing his eyes to widen when he finally notices Jackson's still crouched beneath him, groaning softly. He panics, kneeling down to cradle Jackson into his chest, slipping off the bundle of pants tangled around the man's ankles. Jinyoung tenses up as he props Jackson in his arms, who's soaked in sweat, falling in and out of consciousness, his breaths uneven. From the damp fabric of his sweater clinging suffocatingly to his skin. From the stifling heat, lingering in the humid, summer air.

“H-hey…Jackson? you okay?”, he splutters, shoulders relaxing when Jackson finally turns to look up at him, weakly cupping Jinyoung's cheek with his hand, shivering a little. Jinyoung heaves a sigh as he gently lifts the other up.

“Y-yeah…I'm okay.”, Jackson breathes, letting his body sink into Jinyoung's arms carrying him back out into the bedroom. He stifles a groan when Jinyoung carefully sets him down onto their bed to remove the man’s sweater, revealing faded bruises around his wrists and neck, bite marks scarring his otherwise smooth, tanned skin.

Jinyoung leans down, placing gentle kisses on the other’s bruises. He strokes through Jackson's hair and traces his lips across the man’s chest, all the way up his neck, then leans his forehead against Jackson's, who smiles back softly when their eyes meet.

Jinyoung stared into his lover’s tender gaze.

He always felt bad that he got too rough sometimes, that he was still learning how to hold back his own strength. But Jackson would always reassure him that he loved it, that Jinyoung marked him like that, in a way, it was like an assurance, that Jinyoung was still right there with him, that Jinyoung would never leave him again. He trails a palm down to Jackson’s hip, breaking out of his daze, when he sees Jackson flinch slightly.

“Sorry let me get some lotion, I’ll wipe you down baby.”, Jinyoung murmurs, standing up but staggers back down when Jackson reaches for his hand and pulls the man down to hover over him.

“Jinyoung-ah…won’t you tell me what’s really wrong?”, grazing the man’s cheek as he searches Jinyoung’s gaze. A burdened one. One that Jackson had seen before years ago.

“What do you mean?”, Jinyoung stutters, startled.

“Why did you really punch BamBam?”

Jinyoung’s gaze falters with Jackson's face so close to his, Jackson's voice hoarse, yet laced with concern for him and no matter how roughly Jinyoung handled him just moments ago, the man still caresses him so gently, so preciously.

He feels something knot in his chest as bites into his lips, blood staining the edges of his front teeth. Jackson looks back at him gravely, massaging his temples soothingly as Jinyoung splutters through his tears.

“I…I wasn’t there for you. Those years. I hurt you. Jackson-ah. I could spin it however I want to…but at the end of it all…he’s right.”, he whimpers, looking away, unable to face the other. He's ashamed, utterly ashamed.

It was an uncomfortable feeling, so human. It was one he’d been feeling for a long time since he returned, but he’d been suppressing it. Because it made him feel so fucking vulnerable, and he hated it.

And yet, with Jackson here now, beneath him, soothing him, somehow he felt at ease. As if it was okay, that it was okay to feel vulnerable sometimes. Just like that day years ago, in Jackson’s old, dingy apartment, on the cramped couch where they laid, bodies intertwined as they reveled in each other’s warmth. And just like right now, as Jackson pulls him to his chest, enveloping Jinyoung into the warmth of his embrace.

“Jinyoung-ah. You suffered too. I know you wouldn’t have left me like that if you could. You know I forgive you right?”

“I…yeah. I know.”

Jackson smiles at him, this time it was a sunny one, the one he'd use to reassure Jinyoung that it was going to be fine. That everything was going to be fine, even if it didn't end up that way. Jinyoung lets out a long breath, sniffling as he leans down to peck his lover's forehead. His gaze softens, now soaking up the sight of Jackson blissfully grinning at him, crooning, his face serene as he stares back up at Jinyoung, a kind of stare like he’s just so grateful that Jinyoung’s there with him. It hurts Jinyoung who bursts out into soft whispers as he cups Jackson’s cheeks into his palms.

“I just love you so so much. You’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me. And sometimes I feel like…I feel like I don’t deserve you…”

“Don’t say that, Jinyoung-ie…you’re the best thing that’s happened to me too.”, Jackson mirrors the other’s motions, bringing Jinyoung’s forehead down to press gently against his. He glances down at something bristling his thigh when Jinyoung smothers him into a hug.

“Jinyoung-ie...you’re still-”, he caresses the back of Jinyoung’s head in one hand, reaching down the other to rest against the man’s hip.

“Its ok baby I-”, Jinyoung pushes back to get off but Jackson whimpers softly, latching tightly onto him, planting gentle kisses on the man’s lips as he pulls Jinyoung closer to murmur into his ear.

“No…let me…let me make you feel good…”

_You’re always making me feel good. But I…_

Jackson's jaw clenches up, lips pressing into a small pout when he sees that burden in his lover's eyes again. He wishes there was a way he could assure the other, a way to ease Jinyoung's pain. Well, maybe there is a way actually.

Because thanks to Bambam's unintentional provocation earlier, Jackson does get an idea pretty easily. His lips stretch into a wide, playful grin, because _maybe_ a part of him actually does want it too. Oh, who was he kidding he fucking wanted it too. And god he knows exactly how to get it.

“Hey…”, he pulls Jinyoung’s face in closer to his, licking across the man’s jaw as he whispers, “…let’s do the thing where you tie me up and-”

Jinyoung’s cock gets rock hard at that moment, his mind going into overdrive. And Jackson feels it, letting his words trail off as he chuckles.

“You’re just so easy aren’t you daddy?” he purrs.

“Ugh…o-only for you baby.”, Jinyoung moans into Jackson’s neck before getting back up to take off his shirt.

“Gag you too, baby?”, he says softly. Hopefully. Jackson giggles, nodding.

“Yeah.”

His touches are tender and careful as he wrings his shirt and stuffs Jackson’s mouth full before tying it back to the nape of his neck. Tightening it so Jackson can taste him, his sweat, his scent, him. Jackson watches Jinyoung in a haze as he walks over to their bedside to reach for the lube and a piece of pale green silk cloth kept in their drawer, and whimpers when Jinyoung steps back towards him to flip him onto his stomach, allowing him to shuffle and keel over the sheets. Jinyoung carefully slips on the cloth to bind Jackson’s wrists into a knot, slowly tightening it as he repeatedly leans over to murmur into the other’s ear.

“Is this ok baby?”, finally stopping when Jackson turns to blink twice at him. He nods reassuringly, caressing the man’s cheek who turns back to lean his head against the sheets. The man props his ass up at the edge of the bed for Jinyoung.

He pushes his fingers into Jackson’s stretched hole, who lets out muffled sobs from the sudden thrust. Jinyoung croons, bending over to murmur sweetly into the other's ear, words meant only for Jackson to hear, words as sweet as the way he lets his fingers ease in and out gently. He traces his lips down along the curve of Jackson's back, fingers popping out to settle around the soft warmth of Jackson’s thighs, sticky with sweat, as he sets his knees down on the floor. Right at the edge of the bed where he can just worship the sight in front of him. The sight of the man's fantastic ass, a man he fell in love with years ago. A man he grew to cherish more and more each day.

He swallows down hard, taking in the view of Jackson's hole like it's the most beautiful thing he's ever seen, quivering, sensitive, wet and dirty from his abuse. He licks his lips as his thumbs spread Jackson's cheeks, pressing his face tenderly into it. Jackson moans and weeps through his mouth now stuffed with the taste of Jinyoung, who in turn savours the warmth of Jackson's walls slowly enveloping his tongue as he pushes through. Tasting him, making love to him with his wet, lewd licks. His nails digging into the man's thighs, leaving marks into the smooth, toned skin, as he feels the sensation of the man’s muscles tightening around his tongue each time he pushes in, moaning at the warmth of Jackson's soft swollen flesh. His hot breaths tickle Jackson's sensitised hole, making him shiver at the contact, smothering back into Jinyoung's face for more, for more of Jinyoung invading every part of his body, assaulting all his senses. 

And just when Jackson’s about to reach his tipping point, Jinyoung smirks playfully, pulling out his tongue to lap up the marks he's left on the man's thighs quivering in pleasure. Jackson tears up, begging him to continue through incoherent, muffled moans.

He chuckles as he moves away and crawls up the bed, lying to lean back against the generously soft, plushy pillows lining their headboard. Now, facing the man he bent over on the edge of the bed. He’s half-dressed, with his throbbing hard cock slipped out of his pants while Jackson is utterly wrecked, completely naked, bound and gagged, his ass reddened from that sweet, sweet spanking earlier. It turns him on more than it probably should, but he could never seem to help himself, not when there's the obscene sight of Jackson getting up to kneel in front of him, tears streaming down his face.

Jackson would be pleading so hard if he could. But at times like these,

“Come here baby…"

he's only able to beg with his eyes while Jinyoung licks his lips, pumping his shaft teasingly as he croons.

" _Show me..._ how you _fuck_ yourself _._ ”

Jinyoung's breaths drag on unsteadily as he laps up the sight of Jackson shivering at his words, struggling to scoot over with his bound wrists, cock twitching, and mouth stuffed with Jinyoung’s shirt soaked in his own drool. He hobbles over, wincing in pain as he collapses onto Jinyoung's chest, relaxing into the gentle fingers stroking through his hair and soft murmurs breezing into his ears as he slowly steadies back up to straddle Jinyoung. He guides Jackson’s hips along with his, palming the tensing clench of the man's ass as it eases around his cock. Jackson shudders as he slowly fucks himself onto Jinyoung, letting out a staggered sigh as he rolls his hips back and forth. Gently at first, gaining a rhythm. Like the rolls of the ocean waves.

Like the sea that Jinyoung left behind.

Jinyoung bites into his lip, relishing the sight of Jackson arching his back, muffling a scream as Jinyoung bucks up, his thrusts growing heated, drunk on the sight of Jackson fucking himself on Jinyoung's cock. The sight of Jackson's sweat dripping sinfully along his tanned,chiselled chest. The sight of Jackson's chin dribbling with his own drool as his jaw clamping up Jinyoung's saliva soaked shirt slackens. The sight of Jackson, writhing in ecstacy at the sheer pleasure of just riding him. It drives him wild, as he hits a sweet spot that has Jackson bouncing even more needily, tightening up his hole and juicing Jinyoung’s cock as he pulls up and smacks it back down, his thick ass slapping and latching onto skin of Jinyoung’s sweaty thighs. Jinyoung groans in pleasure, feeling the warmth Jackson's throbbing cock rub against his skin, smearing his stomach.

He shuts his eyes, lips parted ever so slightly, losing himself in the heat of Jackson's ass who's just rollling his hips and fucking onto Jinyoung’s cock at just the right angle, just the right length, everything just feeling so right. Because Jackson knows him. Knows how to pleasure Jinyoung just as well as he knows what makes Jackson feel good. And it felt like the best thing ever, the feeling that Jackson just knows him, just wants to please him and own him with his ass. It felt so so good, _almost like heaven_. 

“Mmm…oh baby…I think I..”, Jackson muffles a moan as he feels Jinyoung’s cock pulsating inside him.

“I-Inside baby?”

Jackson nods feverishly, doe eyes imploring him, quivering, tears brimming, as he grinds sideways, leaning into a swell in his flesh that just sends him to his high. He almost slips out Jinyoung in his fervour who clamours to grasp him down, sucking in a breath as he pumps deep into Jackson. Jackson tenses up, feeling the shiver of his hips against Jinyoung’s stomach and drawing out a long blissful breath before letting his weight fall against Jinyoung's chest. He's slowly lulled into sedation, feeling the faint, erratic thrumming of Jinyoung's heartbeat against his skin.

Jinyoung moans breathily as he pulls out, wrapping his arms around Jackson’s back to untie his wrists when the man collapses forward into his chest. He muffles a giggle when Jackson wriggles against him , struggling to unknot the gag. Letting out a starved gasp when he finally pulls it off with a little help, he looks up, staring sweetly at Jinyoung's face who smiles back. Jackson trails his finger down a trickle of sweat on Jinyoung’s chest before leaning into it when the man pulls him in close. He slides down his hand to grasp Jackson’s into his own, kissing and licking a darkening bruise supplanting an old, fading one on Jackson’s wrist.

“Jackson-ah…”

“Hm?”

“About the bar, I’ll be more careful next time.”

“You have to apologise to him too okay.”

“I don’t wanna.”

“Jinyoung…”

Jinyoung pouts at a bleary eyed Jackson who lets slip a chuckle as he shakes his head at the other.

“I don’t like him he’s always giving me a stink eye.”, Jinyoung grumbles. Jackson stares at him for a moment before letting out a small sigh.

‘He’s only looking out for me, he’s just still a bit wary of you. I mean I couldn’t really tell him the truth…so he still thinks you dumped me…” Jackson rests his the side of his head against Jinyoung’s chest, feeling a gentle thump in soothing his ears, of his lover's heart pounding slowly, hesitantly.

Jinyoung leans down to nuzzle into the man's soft brown locks, wet and damp against his chest.

“I…I’m sorry.” He breathes. Jackson frowns, pushing back slightly, his chest pressed onto Jinyoung who sinks down to lay flat on the bed with Jackson laying atop him.

“Hm? For what?”

“For making you wait so long.” he murmurs, eyes glistening slightly, pressing his cheek into Jackson's palm and the gentle graze of his thumb.

“It’s not your fault Jinyoung…it’s not your fault…it’s not…”, he whispers over and over. His eyes boring into Jinyoung's as he intertwines their legs, letting his toes brush tenderly along Jinyoung’s feet scarred with faded bruises and burn marks.

“You’re here now…that’s all that matters.”, he smiles.

Jinyoung wavers slightly, giving him a little nod and smothers him into his chest, gradually feeling a wave of ease wash over when Jackson snuggles in closer.

“Anything interesting with the kids today?”, Jackson hums, letting his hand soothe across the warmth of Jinyoung's chest, rising and falling calmly. The gentle thumps against his ribs now steady, almost serene.

“Mhmm, I made a new friend today.”, Jinyoung beams proudly. 

“With a kid?”, Jackson pushes back to stare questioningly at the man, who grins back widely at him, nodding in a strange sort of unbridled, unironic enthusiasm.

Innocent and childlike.

Something flutters in Jackson’s chest as he recalls faint memories of the man some years ago.

_Never would have thought he’s actually like this the first time I met him. Waltzing into mark’s bar with his stupid jacket acting all cool like that…_

Jackson snorts and laughs at the thought, burying his head into Jinyoung’s chest before pushing back to grin widely at the man utterly confused at his lover’s sudden outburst.

Jackson merely pecks him on the lips, patting Jinyoung’s stomach playfully before getting up.

“You’re cute, Jinyoung-ah.”. he says, ruffling the man’s hair.

Jinyoung blinks at the man humming and smiling to himself as he pushes himself off the bed with a small groan.

“Huh?”, Jinyoung stutters, flustered as he sits up, blushing a little at a compliment he’s never heard before.

Jackson merely gives his lover a glance to stick out his tongue at him before turning back to hobble into the bathroom.

“I said, you’re really cute.”

\-----------------

“Getting to know you  
Getting to feel free and easy  
When I am with you  
Getting to know what to say

Haven't you noticed  
Suddenly I'm bright and breezy?  
Because of all the beautiful and new  
Things I'm learning about you  
Day by day”

-Julie Andrews, Getting to know you.


End file.
